<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sprace + More by CuppyStripes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458446">Sprace + More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyStripes/pseuds/CuppyStripes'>CuppyStripes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyStripes/pseuds/CuppyStripes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CHANGED APPS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sprace + More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok guys so I'm like super paranoid that someone is going to steal my stuff, and like post it somewhere else so I think I'm going to put all my things onto my Wattpad again.</p><p>Don't worry everything will be there plus some art I did for some of the chapters!</p><p>I hope you guys like them and keep requesting but I plan to delete my account so hey, tell your friends maybe.</p><p>PEACE!</p><p>How can I forget my Wattpad name;</p><p>rosemary_mint_socks</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>